Tune
"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" ~Tune, A Space Odyssey. Tune, labeled The Smooth Sound, is a recommended character that debuted into Object Mayhem in the episode "Electrifying Beats". He was recommended by BFDIDubita23, who also recommended Tune into BFDIA and Yin-yang into II. Due to him winning the musical electric chairs challenge he was able to join the show. Tune has a vocoded voice which is supplied to him by his headphones. Without his headphones, he becomes very ill, and without his headphones, Cupcake thinks that he sounds like an elephant. but he will make a splash when he join object issues!It Has Been Comfirmed Tune Will Still Be Evil When Season 2 Starts. Appearance Tune is a black music note with white eyes.He also wear headphone with the letter m in it. In episode 13 when he turned evil, he has red eyes with red headphone which possessed him Coverage Electrifying Beats Tune makes his first appearance as a recommended character competing to join the show. When Calculator begins to play the music for the contest. Tune finds the song ridiculous and replies in a rather unpleasant way - "Are you kidding me?" At the end of the challenge when it is revealed that Tune was one of the characters that won the musical chairs challenge and got to join the competition, he is overjoyed and jumps up in happiness. Chickens Can't Fly Tune was assigned Team captain of the new team - Tunes Untuned. He started off by choosing Cupcake calling her "so cute". Later he decided to choose Dice because while praising her intelligence. Finally, he also chose Sharpener. The rest of the team members of the Tunes Untuned were decided by Calculator. During the challenge, Tune gets frustrated at Sharpener for shouting out ridiculous answers. Hit and Miss Tune is first seen sitting on the grass, watching Toast and Ice Cream play catch using Bouncy Ball. After some time, Tune is ordered by Toast to chase a running piece of candy. Tune does not question this and does what he is told. When Toast makes a plan to capture the candy he is assigned to create a trap. After Toast calls out the mission W.A.G.T.T.T.C.T.R.C.F.T.S.S.C.E.I, Tune asks what the acronym W.A.G.T.T.T.C.T.R.C.F.T.S.S.C.E.I stood for, but he just gets interrupted by Toast. Later, Tune finds a trap for the candy and calls Bouncy Ball over. Bouncy Ball tells Tune to cover the hole with leaves (which he does). At elimination Tune is revealed to be safe with only 34 votes and is crushed by a giant stone statue of Calculator, thus killing him. He is then revived by a freezer along with Cupcake, Notebook, and Dice. Due to him lasting in the freezer too long his whole body (including his eyelids) is frozen. When choosing tools for the challenge Tune receives a pink dress which he doesn't use when the challenge starts. A Space Odyssey Tune is seen with Dice and Cupcake when Jigsaw comes up to them. When Dice asks Jigsaw if Jigsaw would like to play with them, Tune doesn't say anything but doesn't appear to object against Jigsaw. After Ice Cream reccomends playing with Bouncy Ball and remebering how he was eliminated, Tune walks in with a green ball. Shortly after this, he slips on some of Toast's discarded ice cream and his headphones are broken. After a short scene between Mailbox and Toast, Jigsaw walks up to Tune and asks if he is okay. In a raspy voice, he says that he's fine, but then realizes that his voice sounds different. He panics slightly, saying that he sounds horrible, then notices that his headphones are broken. He then starts crying, only to be interrupted by a cough. Cupcake then says that his headphone must have been what gave him his vocoded voice. She then states "Without your headphones, you just sound like...like...an elephant." Tune tells Cupcake that he needs a new pair of headphones, and that Headphones, one of the reccomended characters from Episode 7, was the one who gave him his old pair of headphones and that he might have another pair. After the elimination theme, he is seen on the moon with the rest of the contestants. In this episode, there was no audience vote. Instead, the eliminated contestants voted. The only eliminated contestant who votes for him is Pencil Sharpener, so Tune is safe. After the elimination, the contestants are sent back to Earth, where Calculator announces that there are no more teams. Right after this, Tune is sent into a coughing fit and presumably either dies or passes out. Either way, he is left like this for the rest of the episode. Just Keep Running Cupcake brings him headphones that turn out to be evil headphones. Mailbox says he wants to try them on like Cupcake and she says yes, but before he has a chance to put them on, Tune insists that he wear the headphones, so Mailbox doesn't get to wear them after all. Tune puts on the skull headphones, & turns into Evil Tune. Later, he destroys Calculator's cake. During the challenge, he tells Cupcake to shut up since she was panting a lot while running. He later was hit by a chainsaw and placed 3rd in the challenge. Pure Recreation He didn't get any lines in the episode. Since he was the most behaved at the Candy Emporium, he won immunity, and he avoided being up for elimination. Trivia: *Tune appears in BFDIA 5b in the levels 46 and 47. However,he doesn't talk and is most likely not the same person. * Tune has a vocoded voice, just like Phone. * When he died in Hit and Miss, his eyes were open for a few seconds even though they were frozen. * Tune is voiced by Marco Bonomo or BFDIdubita23, the same person who voiced Yin-Yang from Inanimate Insanity 2. * Tune is the last contestant confirmed for Season 2 * Tune Is Still Evil. Gallery: Goffick Tune.png|Evil Tune As Seen On The Thumbnail For Episode 14 Tune 1.png Tune 3.png Om15episode.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-28-591.jpg Tune and Bouncy Ball's prizes.png ContestentsStilldead.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-43-148.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-41-914.jpg My cake!.jpg Maxresdefault(2).jpg 15-20Faces.png 7Face.png Frozen Contestants.png sparta venom.jpg|Just give me the stupid bottle! Buttony.png Poor Tuney.png Oh no.png Jigsaw, Dice, Tune, Cupcake.png Category:A to Z Category:Object Mayhem Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Male Category:Tunes Untuned Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Weird Faces Category:Black Category:Still In Category:Nice Category:Vocoded voice